minescape_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Rules are the only thing that keeps the world safe for all and continue to roll, without anarchy. This is upholder by staff, whilst their being different rules for different areas, for example the website rules are different to the game and vice versa. Whilst none are in order of severity. If these rules are done when they situate towards you then you will get punished in according to what rule the person broke, how often, the history and many other factors contribute. If you are banned and think you shouldn't, please go to the forums and explain your case, being nice to try get unbanned. All rules can be seen on the rules page All around rules These rules are rules that should be followed and done through out both server and game. * Treat other members with the respect they deserve. This should go without saying, but treat others like you would like to be treated * Please do not spam * Please be considerate in language you use * No illegal activities, if appropriate it will be reported to the local police Server rules * No hacked clients, this includes but not limited to - kill aura, entity radar, flying hacks, speed hacking * No harassment, excessive cursing, insulting, scamming, spamming, or general rudeness to your fellow adventurers. * No abusing bugs or glitches. In fact - you should tell us about them so we can fix them! (possibly with a reward) * No advertising. * No evading your ban in any form, if you got banned there is a reason. Forum rules * No inappropriate, or useless posts. We like to keep things clean here! * Don’t harass, excessively curse, insult, spam, or be rude towards other members. * No alternate accounts. One is enough! * Don’t spur on or create arguments, or cause drama. You may find that posts or threads of that nature will be removed and you may receive a warning. * Don’t bring up private affairs into public. That’s for you to sort out personally! * Don’t necropost (bump a thread for no good reason), advertise, or do goodbye threads. * Please do not post threads text in all CAPITALS since this is considered to be shouting and is not necessary. * Insulting and flaming or personal attacks against forum staff will be not tolerated. * Please be considerate in language you use on the forum, some of our members are younger than others. Swearing is not completely banned, just do not swear unnecessarily, and only use minor words. A filter is in place to safeguard this system. * Please do not post inappropriate material, I think everyone understands what I mean by this. The policy goes that if you would not feel comfortable viewing it at work, or in front of children or parents, don't post it * Do not spam. The definition of spam is to post irreverent or advertisement post. Any post considered spam will be removed, adding time to staff which should be positioned elsewhere. (The only exception is in Guild where advertisement for the Guild only) Moderator rules If a moderator, you should already know the rules, but due to being a rules post, it should be added. This also allows for the player to know what staff can do and report abusive staff if necessary. * Never abuse any commands, power or influence for personal gain, only to uphold the rules. * Act without bias. Mods are community members too, and we have friends, but we will do our best to act objectively, even if one of our pals is in the hot seat. * Do not break the rules of MineScape as stated above. We are not above our own rules. * Act maturely, sensibly and maintain a sense of professionalism.